At Last
by browneyed33baby
Summary: Bella and Edward have had not-so-secret crushes on one another since they first met 4 years ago, but Bella lived in Phoenix.  When she moves to Forks, will they finally get to be together?  AH, AU, OOC.  M for eventual lemonade and some language  JIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is the first story of any kind I have ever written. I don't expect it to be out of this world, I just want to have a little fun. Let me know what you think, and if you have anything constructive to say/help with, I'm all ears!**

* * *

EPOV

I hated this feeling: disappointment. Disappointment on so many levels; disappointment with myself as a person, a man, and most importantly…as a doctor. I'm in my 8th official month as a triage doctor at Forks General. I did my residency here too, with the prestigious Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It is still baffling to me that I somehow got lucky enough to learn and work with the same man who wrote some of my textbooks. His wife Esme prefers the small town life, so he opened a state-of-the art hospital in Forks, Washington. In the almost 5 years I had now worked for him, Carlisle had become like a second father to me. For someone of his stature he was one of the most generous and compassionate men I had ever met.

"Uh, Edward, you planning to come in tonight?"

Carlisle's question broke me from my thoughts and I realized I was standing in the doorway like a jackass while Carlisle held the door.

"Yeah, sorry Carlisle. Lost in my head I guess," I muttered as I walked into the dimly-lit bar. Jake's is just a hole in the wall, but they've got the best beer on tap and damn good burgers.

"Yo, Edward! How in the hell did ya get Dr. Cullen in here? Shit, doesn't matter. First round's on me. What do you guys want?" Jake asked from behind the bar.

Jake was the kind of person that instantly lightened the mood around him, and his bar reflected his easy going nature. The bar stools were covered in oversized red cushions, with wooden criss-cross legs. The bar itself had various pictures made out of beer bottle lids underneath a glass that coated the whole thing. There were a few tables scattered throughout the place in no particular order, but followed the same theme. And of course, there was an old-time jukebox.

"Give us both a shot of Jack, and follow it up with 2 seasonal Sam's on draft please," Carlisle answered from over my shoulder. I need to get my shit together. I can't even pay attention long enough to order a beer.

"Listen, Edward," Carlisle started, looking me right in the eyes. He was in Doctor/Father mode, and it intimidated the hell out of me to have him use it towards me.

"There was nothing you could have done tonight. James was drunk, and he chose to drive. He had internal and external bleed…"

"Carlisle, I should have checked for internal bleeding first," I started to interrupt.

"I told you to listen, damnit!" Carlisle said, slamming his shot down on the bar.

Fuck… Carlisle never cussed. Even damnit is a stretch for him. I took my shot and looked back at him.

"Sorry, I'm listening."

"Good. Now you had no idea how severe his injuries were, you treated what you saw first. You're not perfect, but you're a damn good doctor and you are going to make mistakes. So drink up, deal with it tonight, and then move on. If you sulk about this any longer, it is going to affect your future patients. You know this already."

"I know…I just…I need a beer." I replied hoarsely.

James wasn't the first patient that I've seen die. It's inevitable. I don't dismiss this fact easily; I just accept it as part of the job. I do my best and hope like hell it's enough. But his wife, Victoria, completely freaked me out. She refused to believe that he was gone. First she blamed me, and then she just snapped. She started talking as if he were right next to her, talking about the "idiot" doctor who tried to kill him. Her mother took her home shortly after that, but the whole experience just didn't sit right with me.

"Alright Dr. Brooding, snap out of it before I put on some Whitney Houston and make you sing karaoke again!" Jake joked as he slid my beer down the bar.

"I'd rather sing a classic 'I Will Always Love You' then your 'Poker Face' Gaga shit anyway, _Jacob._" I replied.

"Gotta keep with the times, Eddie my man." He shot right back.

"EDWARD fuckin' MASEN! Dad! Hell yeah, this night's starting off right!" Emmett yells as he walks through the door.

Emmett is Carlisle's son and while originally I just knew him by association, he's become one of the guys I know has always got my back, and vice-versa. Esme takes to calling him, me, and our buddy Jasper Hale the Three Stooges... and I can't say that I would argue with the nickname.

"Edward, this is great! I've been trying to call your cell but that shit's turned off. Turn it back on by the way, douche. The girls are here! Well going to be here. We're going out with the girls tonight! Dad, you're welcome to hang but you might want to drink a few more beers if you're going to keep up!" Emmett rattled off eagerly.

"Oh and Jake, I'll have whatever these two are having and give them both another. Just go ahead and start a tab if you don't mind."

Emmett got louder and louder the more he said. He was talking way too fast for me to try and keep up and I had no clue what he was talking about. Nor was I in the mood to figure it out. And I told him so.

"Emmett, slow down and back up. What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Dude, it's not that hard. The girls are coming. We are going out with them. You might want to change…I mean some girls go for the scrubs look and all, but I think you want to give Bella a better impression."

_Bella._ I stopped listening when I heard her name. I had developed a crush on Bella from the first time I met her, although calling it a crush made me feel like I was in high school or something. She lived in Phoenix and was friends with Rose and Alice. Rose is Emmett's fiancé and Alice is my sister, and Jasper's girlfriend. Jasper and I went to undergrad together and once those two met they never separated.

"Shit, I'll be back in 20 minutes," I called back towards Emmett. I was already heading toward the door. "And thanks Carlisle!" I wasn't sure he heard me until I heard him chuckling about that being one way to getting over my brooding.

"They'll be here in 30!" Emmett yelled as the door closed behind me.

There was no point in trying to hide my excitement. Everybody knew how I felt towards Bella, except Bella miraculously. At least she never let on if she did. I ducked my head down to help keep my eyes out of the ever-present Forks rain, and practically sprinted to my car in the hospital parking lot across the street. I only lived about 5 minutes from the hospital, and I think today it took me about 3. I hustled upstairs and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeve button down with the sleeves rolled up a bit to keep it casual. I threw on my grey New Balances and raced back to my Volvo. As I walked back into the bar Jake, Carlisle, and Emmett were huddled around a stop watch as they looked up at me.

"Ha! 16:26. 20 bucks gentlemen! Cash only. Please and thank you!" Jake was holding his hand out and smiling about as big as he could towards Carlisle and Emmett.

"Damnit Edward, I thought for sure you were going to have to fix your hair and shit!" Emmett complained as he handed over his Twenty to Jake.

Before I could even get pissed for betting on how long I'd take, the door chimed and in walked three of the most beautiful girls you'd ever see, one in particular.

_Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

**This might have been a better Ch. 1, and I might end up switching it anyway. Regardless, I hope you like!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything related to Twilight, unless you count my box of Sweet Tarts with Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson on it. **

* * *

BPOV

I should be used to flying by now. I fly almost once every other month to visit my friends and family in Forks, but the nerves never seem to go away. I always book a window seat and then always regret it when I watch the buildings get smaller and smaller as we ascend. It freaks me out but I still do it because it also gives me perspective. Don't sweat the small stuff, because it's all small stuff. I also should have known better than to try to bring work with me on the plane. I'm a relationship columnist for LoveLite magazine. I'm also fully aware of the irony that I'm a relationship columnist who is completely unable to be in a relationship. Every month my editor decides on a theme for the column and I do a 4 part blog on the subject and then wrap it all up into one article for the magazine. This month's theme is compromise and I'm stumped as to what to open with.

"_If it were easy for people to compromise, I wouldn't be writing about this in the first place", _I thought to myself.

"What's that deary?" An elderly lady on my left asked me. Apparently I wasn't thinking to myself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just working on an article; don't mind me"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that the only word you have written there is compromise…"

I couldn't decide if I should be upset that she was trying to read what I was doing, or be grateful for the distraction. I'd had a bloody mary before I got on the plane, and apparently that made me more receptive to nosy old women. I went with the grateful route.

"Well, how do you feel about compromise and relationships?" I questioned her.

"If you want to get a man to compromise, you don't have sex on the first date," she stated matter-of-factly.

I'm sure she heard me gasp, but she just continued on, "Now relax, I'm not accusing you of doing so, although you're a very pretty girl and I'm sure you've had your kicks a time or two!"

This woman was not at all what she seemed. I learned her name was Norma, she had been married for 38 years, was very liberal, and she was obviously not shy about any subject. I spent the last hour or so of the flight listening to Norma giving her ideas of how to get a man to compromise. Basically, she told me to wait to have sex, and then make sure to keep it kinky and he'll do anything you want. And she actually used the word kinky. I can't say that I'd argue with the fact, although unfortunately not from personal experience. I laughed the whole flight and didn't even realize we had landed until the pilot announced we could exit the aircraft. I needed a Norma for every flight.

"Now remember deary, just be patient. You'll know when you know and it'll be worth the wait. And remember, men like a little spice!" She told me as she hugged me goodbye. I grabbed my laptop and carry-on bag and turned back around and just that fast, she was gone.

"I thought old people were supposed to be slow," I muttered to myself.

As I walked through the airport towards the front entrance my thoughts drifted to Edward. If only Norma knew what I wanted to do to that man. She wouldn't have to tell me to keep it spicy! I'd known Edward for a couple of years now and while there had been flirtations back and forth, neither of us had ever made a move. I wasn't sure Edward really wanted to make a move. His sister Alice was one of my best friends and she works for the same magazine that I do, working on photo shoots and set designs. Alice and Edward's parents had died in a car accident when she was still in high school and Edward was the only other family she had. When a spot became available last year she transferred to our Port Angeles location with her long time boyfriend, Jasper to be closer to Edward and our friends. My parents also lived in Forks and I came back as often as I could to visit.

"BELLAAAAAAAAA!"

I looked up to see Alice literally jumping at the entrance holding a dry-erase board with SWAN written across it. Of course. Alice always goes over the top and in Alice-terms this was light compared to some of the receptions I had gotten.

"Alice, it's so good to see you," I told her as I hugged her with the arm not wheeling my carry-on. "We have to go get something to eat, I'm famished!" I continued, walking towards the parking garage.

"The eating part is going to have to wait Bella, we already have plans tonight!" She replied with way too much enthusiasm.

"Alice, I've had one bag of pretzels all day today. ONE freaking bag!" I answered, then stopped and turned back around to face her. "And what plans are these?" I asked, suddenly hearing the full sentence in my mind.

"Oh, we're just going to go out to Jake's bar for a while, you can grab a burger there," she replied innocently and tried to keep walking. I grabbed the stupid white board she was still holding and turned her around.

"Who is we?" I asked, trying to glare at her.

"Oh Bella, relax. It's just you, me, and Rose."

I relaxed and kept walking, when I suddenly heard her practically whisper behind me "And Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

"ALICE!" I wheeled back around to her. "Alice, I just got in! I need some time to unwind before including men in anything!"

"Well, Rose is already at my place waiting for us to get there, and she's got a bottle of wine ready to go. We're never going to get you laid if we don't push you a little bit. And you're not here long enough to get time to unwind Bella!"

"First off, that's your brother you are trying to get me laid with." I started to tell her.

"In my mind there are two Edward's," she interrupted. "One is my brother who likes to threaten Jasper against doing the things he knows damn well we already do. The other is the guy who my very best friend is in love with _although she won't admit it_ and who I am determined to get together."

"Secondly, I've got some news." I continued on as if I didn't hear anything she said. I had finally convinced my editor that I could write my column from our Port Angeles location. I hadn't told anybody that I was moving to Washington yet and I couldn't wait for their reactions.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news, and I'm going to make you wait for not at least giving me a heads up about tonight. I don't like to be ambushed, Alice!"

"If that's the extent of your complaining about tonight, I'll wait. It's good news, which means you won't keep it from me for very long anyway." I was bracing myself for an argument and was definitely surprised. She was one of those people who could keep a secret, but also had to know everything.

"Well way to take all of the fun out of that," I said as I put my carry-on in the trunk.

We spent the 30 minute drive to Alice and Jasper's house catching up on the last couple of months. I kept the conversation away from me because I knew I'd tell her about moving otherwise. Rose and Emmett had finally set a date for their wedding, and apparently we were going to get fitted for our bridesmaid's dresses tomorrow. Jasper was promoted to department head of the Psychology department at the University he taught, and Alice was getting ready to start a new photo shoot. She was creating different scenes of couples' proposals, and I could tell her mind was on Jasper. We all knew it wasn't an _if_ so much as a _when._

When we pulled in, Rose was sitting on the front step with a glass of wine waiting for us.

"Bell Swan, it's about damn time you got here! I was getting bored so I opened the wine. Here finish this because you need some alcohol. You need to loosen up because otherwise the sexual tension with you and Edward is going to make me uncomfortable and I just had sex an hour ago." Rose was always blunt, but even more so when she started drinking. She told me all of this in one breath while pulling me into the house.

"Bella, I've got the perfect dress for you tonight! It's going to make Edward crazy and it's still comfortable," Alice practically sang from behind me.

I drained my glass of wine while she disappeared into her bedroom to go get the dress. She apparently changes at the light of speed too because she came out wearing a strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline that flared out ever-so-slightly at the bottom. She handed me a beautiful dark blue dress that I couldn't help but love instantly. I tried it on, and even I had to admit it looked good. It was a v-neck cut with ¾ sleeves and a hem that hit just about the knee. I grabbed another glass of wine and went to go touch up my make-up and put a few curls in my hair.

"Alright ladies, are we ready for a good night of debauchery?" Rose called as I walked down the hall to the living room. She was gorgeous as always in a one-shouldered red dress that hit mid thigh and fit her like a glove. She used to be a model for LoveLite, choosing recently to step out of the spotlight and is now extremely choosy about what she will model for.

Alice decided a toast was in order as we heard the cab honk outside.

"To us," she began, and I started giggling instantly. I really hadn't eaten anything today but that damn package of airplane pretzels and I was already finishing my second glass of wine.

"Okay fine. Let's go have some fun!" She raised her glass and looked at me..

I was still giggling and wasn't sure if she wanted me to respond or just drink, so I finished my glass and then blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Let's get spicy!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a little longer, and I hope it flows alright. Do the nerves ever go away?**

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV **

I spent the 10-minute cab ride trying to regroup my thoughts and wrap my head around seeing Edward. It had been a couple of visits since I'd seen him, and I was trying to calm the butterflies.

_He's just a person, Bella. You are fully capable of talking to a man… a gorgeous man with beautiful green eyes who makes you melt…_

"Bella, you're completely red over there. Didn't I tell you to drink?" Rose was pushing a miniature bottle of liquor into my hand and I had to admit, I needed something to calm me down. I took the shot and actually smiled up at Rose in thanks.

"We're heeeere! Game time, Bella!" Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the car. "RELAX Bella, you're just hanging out with a bunch of friends…and then gonna' GET SOME!" She practically yelled, laughing the entire time.

I was starting to get tipsy from the alcohol and at this point… if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. We channeled our inner high school girls and grabbed hands as we walked through the door, Rose leading the way. Of course the first person I saw was Edward. We locked eyes and I gave what I hoped to be a sexy smile as we walked towards them.

"Hey there you lovely ladies, what's it gonna be tonight? Emmett started a tab for ya's already." Jake called out to us.

"Jake!" I shrieked, much louder than I realized. I blame it on the alcohol.

"Hey Bells! About time you brought your cute ass back into town!" Jake told me as he came around the bar to give me a hug. Jake and I were practically brother and sister. Our dad's had been fishing buddies our whole lives and we had spent many Saturdays riding dirt bikes, working on cars, and just about any other outdoor activity there is. I was a tomboy at heart, and you better believe I can change my own tire… courtesy of Jake.

"I know, my Dad's been mad at me for it too," I laughed while hugging him.

"We want a Sex on the Beach for Bella," Alice said, with a ridiculously obvious wink towards Edward.  
"And I'll take a Fuzzy Navel. Jasper should be here in about 10 minutes so can you get him a beer?"

"And I'll have a Mai Tai," Rose added as everybody got up and walked to a table.

I didn't really care what I was drinking at this point as long as it was alcohol, so I just went and sat at the empty seat _conveniently_ left next to Edward. Jasper walked in right as I sat down.

"Alright we need some burgers up in here," Emmett boomed. "I'm fucking starving!"

"I knew I liked you Emmett! _Somebody_ wouldn't let me eat before we came and all I've had is a stupid bag of pretzels," I pouted towards Alice, even sticking out my bottom lip for good measure.

"You know, a look like that can be deadly," came Edwards's velvety voice right next to my ear. Because I'm the most skittish person ever, of course I jumped and ended up almost falling out of my chair. Edward caught me by the shoulders and as I looked up my eyes were right even with Edward's lips.

_Alright, spicy. I think I can, I think I can, I think can._

"You, think you can what?"

"Huh?" I looked up and was definitely too tipsy to try to even create some sort of save. Why do I keep talking out loud?

Thankfully, Edward just laughed it off and helped me back into my seat.

"So, how are you Bella? It seems like it's been ages. You look great!"

"You look great too," I exclaimed.

Edward just looked down and smiled his crooked smile at me. Damn Alice and Rose for getting me drunk so fast. I need some food, and quickly. This word vomit has got to stop.

As if God heard my silent plea, Jake's cousin Seth came out with our burgers, successfully stopping any communication for a little while. I don't think I was the only one who needed to sober up. After we had all eaten our fill, and I can guarantee you I ate the whole damn thing, the place had gotten pretty full. It was karaoke night and Alice decided we were all going to sing.

"Ok so we're going to do two groups, the traditional boys versus girls." Alice explained as she handed us the song lists. "We each get to pick one song for ourselves, and then we will pick out one for each other. Jake's going be the judge and whoever loses gets to buy the next round!"

We decided on a classic karaoke staple "You Oughta Know" for us because pretty much anybody can sing that and sound decent. We picked "Any Man of Mine" by Shania Twain for the guys.

We didn't say we played fair!

Rose turned in the sheets to Quil and Embry, Jake's friends from the Quileute Res, and the guys running the karaoke tonight. The Res was like its only little town, and the Quileute's were all really close. It's no surprise that they work with Jake. After about 10 minutes, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were still huddled together arguing in obnoxious whispers.

"Times up boys. Give me the paper," Rose demanded, slapping her palm on the table. All three of them jumped at the sound of Rose's voice and I think Jasper and Edward actually bumped heads.

In all honesty, Rose is one of the nicest people you would ever know, once she lets you get to know her. She's straight up beautiful, and learned the hard way not to let her guard down. She also learned how to be a bitch, almost on cue if necessary.

"Sorry Rosie baby, we're done." Emmett smiled to Rose, turning up his charm. "But you're not getting it; you'll find out what you're going to sing when you're called." And he walked over and gave Embry the sheet.

When he came back, he pulled Rose into his lap and started whispering in her ear. By the look on her face I assume he was trying to make sure she wasn't mad at him. Jasper and Alice took that as some kind of signal to maul each other. I swear those two are the reason people endorse PDA limitations in public places. Which left Edward and I…sitting there.

"Bella, I think we need to be up the ante a little bit. I'll tell you your song if you tell me ours," he taunted.

"Oh Dr. Masen," I gasped dramatically, pulling my hand to my chest. "But that's cheating. And I know that you doctors are too ethical for that." I conspicuously batted my eyelashes and continued, "besides, isn't it 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'?"

Edward laughed and didn't miss a beat. He lowered his voice and leaned closer to me.

"Were you planning to show me something, Bella?"

"What is it you want to see?" I practically whispered, my voice dropping with the obvious innuendo. Norma would be so proud.

"Rose, Alice & Bella are up next with 'You Oughta Know'." Embry boomed through the mic, snapping us out of our little world. I straightened up and winked at Edward as I joined Alice and Rose for our song.

The song we picked for the guys was right after us. I'll give them credit, they were good sports and put on quite a show, even taking turns line dancing and hooking their arms and trading partners. After that a cute middle-aged couple got up and sang "Summer Lovin.'" Scratch that, it was cute until they tried the last note. Everyone knows that you're supposed to make fun of that note because nobody can seriously hit it.

I decided this was as good a time as any to share my news. "Alright all of my favorite people," I started, standing up and clinking my glass with a spoon. I don't know why, but it's a custom that never ceases to make me laugh. Alice started clapping her hands excitedly, although she didn't know exactly why yet.

"So… For about a year now since Rose has backed off her modeling and moved in with Emmett, and Alice transferred here and moved in with Jasper, I've been doing a lot more of my work from home. I mean I'm pretty much independent and I don't really need to be in the office to write my blog and monthly article. It started out just one or two days a week, then progressed slowly, and now I only come into the office maybe once every other week."

"You're rambling Bella, spit it out," Rose interrupted.

"Right. Well, I finally convinced Kate to let me transfer here. I will check in with this office like I was in Phoenix, and I have to fly once every quarter to touch base in person with Kate!"

Jake "Whooped" and Alice practically jumped over the table to hug me. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad we'll finally be back together! We'll have to find you a great apartment and I can't wait to decorate it!"

"It'll be awfully nice to have you around to help keep Alice distracted," Jasper tried to tell me over Alice's excitement.

"Baby Bells is back in town! Here comes trouble!" Emmett teased.

"We'll go looking for your apartment after our fitting's tomorrow." Rose acknowledged with a smile. That was her way of showing her excitement. Putting something else the same day as wedding errands, that was a big deal for her.

I waited for Edward's reaction. I expected him to tease or smile or something…but he just kind of sat there pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally Jasper kind of gave him a shove and he came to.

"That's wonderful, Bella," he told me looking up timidly.

The guys were called again, this time with their choice and they sang ACDC's "All Night Long" which really was no surprise. I couldn't help but stare at Edward. Was I reading him wrong? I thought he'd be excited. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking on my part.

The boys picked out "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" for us. Not a smart move on their parts. Rose and I were obsessed with this song in high school and even had old school dance moves to go with it. Alice jumped right in, and we killed it.

"Girls win, hands down," Jake announced as we made our way back to the table.

"Alright boys, I believe you owe us a round," Rose laughed sitting next to Emmett and Alice jumped into Jasper's lap. Edward stood up to get everybody's drink order and I excused myself to the restroom.

"Sex on the Beach, Bella?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand before I could actually leave the table. I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks and the look on Edward's face spread the heat elsewhere.

I nodded yes as he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "I'm really glad you're moving here by the way," Before I could even process a response he let me go and walked towards the bar.

I walked into the restroom completely dazzled and couldn't help but smile. So Edward definitely liked me. Now I just had to decide the right way to move forward. I washed my hands and as I went to open the door to leave somebody grabbed me from behind and I felt a knife push into my neck.

"Dr. Masen took something of mine. Now I'm going to take something of his."

* * *

**Ok, please tell me what you think. The good, bad, and ugly =)**

**Big shout out to EternallyCullen ... she gave me encouragement last week and I needed it! I think some readers found me through her, but if not scoot on over and read her story "My Facebook Reunion." Replace the (dot)'s with .'s and take out the spaces.**

** www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 6291957 / 1 / My_Facebook_Reunion**


	4. Chapter 4

**I always forget - If you know what it is I'm talking about, I don't own it. **

**The idea's all mine though :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

I pulled Bella close and whispered in her ear, "I'm really glad you're moving back by the way," then let go of her arm and walked to the bar.

The night had definitely turned around. I'll admit; I'm bit of a cocky bastard. But what Bella doesn't know is that she had the exact same effect on me that I seemed to have on her. I just didn't have as much liquid courage as she did tonight.

"We need another round Jake!" I tried yelling to him over an awful performance of "Single Ladies" and the people singing along to it. Why won't that damn song go away?

"Well that's quite a shit-eating grin on your face there, Masen. " Jake razzed as he walked over to me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Bella moving back into town would it?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, Jake."

"Alright Edward… I'm just going to get this out of the way." Jake pulled out his dishtowel and started wiping the bar in front of us, then stopped and leaned over on both his elbows towards me.

"You're a good guy and a good friend, but Bella's like a sister to me. Mess with her or make her cry and I'll kick your ass, no questions asked."

"Jake I can promise you of all the intentions I have towards Bella, none of them are to ever make her cry," I told him seriously.

"Yeah, well just be ready to deal with me if you do," was his reply as he started making the drinks.

I glanced back at our table to try and get a peek of Bella and noticed she still wasn't back. Right as I looked over towards the restroom Bella walked out with a woman that looked oddly familiar. The woman had her head down talking to Bella and she was wearing one of those ridiculous net-beret hat things. Bella nodded to something she said and they both turned towards the side exit.

"Jake, do you know who that woman is with Bella over by the restroom?" I asked him while never taking my eyes off of Bella. Something was obviously wrong and I started to move towards them right as Bella looked up at me. The look on her face almost dropped me to my knees; pure terror.

I will _never_ forget that look on her face.

She wasn't very far away but there were so many people and it was so fucking loud. I pushed a bar stool out of my way and when it crashed to the ground the woman snapped her head up and looked right at me. I could see her fire-engine red hair where the hat had fallen back and that's when it clicked. This woman was Victoria, James' wife, the patient who had died tonight.

I heard Jake jump over the bar behind me and it seemed like the faster I tried to get to them, the slower I actually went. Bella was crying out and jerking away from the woman and I could see she had a knife digging into her hip and they were handcuffed together at the wrists. They disappeared around the corner and I made it out the door just in time to watch a silver Volvo take off down the alley. I tried to follow them like a dumbass and once they turned onto the main street, I turned around and ran back to the bar.

Jake was outside the door explaining what he knew to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, & Rose. I pushed my back against the outside brick wall and tried to catch my breath. I heard him tell them that somebody took her, but he didn't know who.

"Her name is Victoria," I cut in. "Her husband died tonight in the ER and she blames me. I don't know how that ties in to her taking Bella, but they were in a silver Volvo that looks almost just like mine but with a huge dent in the driver side door. She had a knife, and she had handcuffed hers and Bella's wrists together. Somebody needs to call the police."

Alice was sobbing and I realized she was already on the phone with Bella's dad Charlie. He was the Chief of Police here in Forks.

"Charlie! Bella's gone!" She cried. "No, I don't know where, I don't know anything. She's not here."

"Alice, it's going to be alright," I told her, hugging her tight. I wasn't sure if I was really talking to her or me, but we both needed some reassurance. Bella was going to be alright. She had to be.

"Here just let me talk to him," I reached for the phone and tried to remember all the details. I was trying to get my mind straight and figure out a plan and it would be easier for me to talk to the Chief then to listen to Alice try to straighten it out.

"Okay," she sniffled. "Charlie, Edward knows more about what's going on so I'm going to give the phone to him."

"Emmett, can you and Rose go to the hospital and get the contact information for James Bennett?" I asked as I took the phone.

"The dead guy? What's that going to do?" Emmett countered as Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Victoria's his wife Emmett," I replied. "I want their address so we can go there and see if that's where she took Bella."

"Got it." And they took off towards the hospital and Jake suddenly disappeared back into the bar.

"Chief Swan?" I spoke into the phone. I had met Bella's father a couple of times throughout the last couple of years, but very sporadic and nothing more than a courtesy hello here and there. This is definitely not the first real conversation I wanted to have with the man.

"Yes Edward. What the hell's going on?"

"A woman named Victoria Bennett just took Bella and drove away in a silver Volvo. She was using a knife as a weapon and had Bella handcuffed to her wrist."

"Why did she take her? Do you know where? How do you know who she is?" he spat off quickly.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is her husband died in the ER tonight, and she didn't take the news well. She blames me and told me I killed him. They had both been drinking and he ran off the road and flipped the car. She was wearing a seatbelt, he wasn't."

"I just want the details relating to Bella," he stopped me.

"Yes sir. That's all I know about Victoria."

"Are you dating my daughter?" He asked, completely taking me off guard. What does that have to do with anything?

"Uh…no…um…I mean… um I'd like to. When we get her back. But yeah, no…not yet," I stammered.

He ignored my idiocy and just kept talking, "Number one reason for most crimes is revenge. If the only association you have had with this Victoria woman is tonight, she must think you are."

Fuck, of course this was my fault. I thought about everything that had gone on that night. Bella and I had pretty much been paired together by default and the way we were acting towards each other, I could see why she might think that Bella was my girlfriend.

"Uh sir, Bella and I were pretty…close throughout the evening. She easily could have assumed we were dating." I told him uneasily. Yeah, conversation one was a complete fucking bust. I had gotten his daughter kidnapped by a crazy woman – this man was going to hate me for the rest of my life.

"Chief, Emmett's calling me. Can you hold on a second? I asked him to get the contact information for James from the hospital."

"Good, good. Yeah I'll hold," He answered, and I heard the sound of his car starting.

I clicked over to Emmett's line and heard Emmett telling Rose that she needs to dress up like a nurse more often.

"What'd you get, Emmett?" I barked at him.

"Chill Edward, we're going to find Bella. 1310 W. Fairfield. It's apparently a big ass yellow house about two blocks off of HWY 30. Jessica, the nurse at the front desk said she tried buying it about a month ago after she got engaged. When she went to make an offer, the house was sold."

"Alright, thanks Emmett," I told him and clicked back over to Charlie.

"Sir, the address is 1310 W. Fairfield. A big yellow house off of Highway 30."

"Yeah, the old Jackson place," he answered, then abruptly ended the call.

"Jasper, can you and Alice go get some fresh clothes and any other basic necessities that Bella might need?"

"We're going with you, Edward." Alice countered.

"No way," I insisted. "Victoria was at the hospital no more than 3 hours ago. She's obviously continued drinking, but it's not like this is a well thought-out plan and I don't think she has anybody else helping her. When we find Bella, I want to try and give her as much comfort as I can. You can help with that."

"Alright," she gave in fairly easily. "But you better call me as soon as you find her, and we'll meet you there with her stuff." Jasper had wrapped his arm around her and she was leaning into his side trying to dry her eyes on his shirt.

"As soon as I find her, I promise I'll call you." I told her, kissing the top of her head.

I reached for my keys and turned towards the front parking lot when suddenly Jake came back through the door with two pistols. I knew better than to ask questions and just grabbed one and put it in my waist.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who are reading my story - I've been getting alerts and it makes me SO happy! **

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy - Please tell me what you think!**

**And lastly, I won't be updating again until after the Thanksgiving break. Eat lots of Turkey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a huge shoutout/thanks/awesomeness analogy here to EternallyCullen. She's awesome, and a lot of you have found me through her :)**

**I don't own Twilight, or anything else that you recognize in this story. But I do have an awesome purple Pilot Gel Pen =)**

* * *

EPOV

I followed Jake around the corner and we practically jumped into his green F-250 truck. Faster than I could even buckle my seat belt, it's a habit, we were in the woods on some kind of trail. This is part of the reason I was glad Jake was here. Jake grew up in this town and he knew the ins and outs better than almost anybody. We were obviously taking some kind of short cut through the woods to the old Jackson place.

All of a sudden bright lights reflected off of the mirrors into my eyes causing me to duck down to try and see what it was. I was huddled down with my gun out, ready to shoot when Jake pointed out that it was Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's white jeep. In the back of my mind I figured they'd end up following us, I mean I'd be doing the same thing if it were Rose or especially Alice, but I was still caught off guard.

"So this chick's husband died tonight and she went crazy?" Jake asked, breaking the tension and easing the silence in the truck.

"Basically." I answered.

Jake looked over in my direction and shrugged his shoulders apparently wanting more of an explanation, so I continued on.

"They were in a car accident earlier tonight. Victoria had a few bruises, specifically where the seatbelt locked, but James' injuries were obviously far worse. They were both drinking and he wasn't wearing his seat belt and the car rolled. He literally cracked his skull, shattered his femur, and broke 6 ribs, one of which was bad enough that it caused internal bleeding. He went through the windshield, so his entire body was also cut up from the glass."

"So that's what you were so upset about at the bar earlier," he acknowledged with a tilt of his head, apparently putting the pieces together.

"Yes, Victoria didn't handle it well. She was screaming in the waiting room and then started talking next to her as if James were standing there. She specifically told "him" that I tried to kill him. Her Mom calmed her down and they left shortly after. I should have been paying closer attention at the bar tonight. She was obviously watching me pretty closely in order to assume Bella and I were together and I should have noticed her. Bella wouldn't be in this situation if I had. " I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm down.

"Hey man, this isn't your fault," Jake pushed into my shoulder. "First of all, anybody who is blind can see that you and Bella obviously have something going on. I need to teach you a class on subtlety, because you both suck at it," he said with a chuckle. Always lightening the mood, even in the most intense situations imaginable.

"I heard Carlisle talking to you earlier, and if he says you did what you were supposed to, well then you did. And you're not the crazy bitch who decided to take Bella. Take all that negative energy and focus it on the task at hand. I can guarantee you Bella's not blaming you right now, but I can also guarantee you she will kick your ass when she finds out you are blaming yourself over this shit."

"Damnit Jake, I know you're right," I huffed out, slapping my hands on the dashboard. "I just can't get out of my own way. Once Bella's safe I'll be able to take a step back and rethink all of this. I just can't handle knowing that she could be hurt or worse right now, and it is at least marginally my fault."

"Well get over it, we're here."

I looked up and realized Jake had turned his lights off and we were pulling in front of the house right next to the silver Volvo that looked so much like mine. When this was all over that was getting traded in immediately.

Not a single light was on and I felt a shiver go down my back as I opened the door to get out. It was a beautiful old two story house, although right now it needed some work. The wood trim was splintered, and a few of the shingles needed replacing. The paint was faded and it almost looked grey in the night-time view.

"What's the plan?" Emmett walked up with Jasper right behind him.

"Emmett, you and Jasper go in the front door, and Jake and I will go around to the back door. Keep looking until you find her." I instructed.

Emmett mock saluted and turned towards the front door, and I flipped him the bird and walked around to the back with Jake behind me. This shit isn't funny.

It was obvious the grass hadn't been mowed in far too long; it almost came up to our knees and made it difficult to walk through. As I turned the corner of the house, I noticed a huge barn a couple hundred yards away. It was a traditional red color with a rounded top and there was a light on in what looked to be an attic room. I stood in the tall grass looking for any sign of movement when suddenly a gun shot went off and sent me running at full speed towards the barn. I had always been a fast runner and yet once again it felt like it was taking entirely too long to get there.

As I got closer I could hear shouting from two women and I almost tripped over a root when I realized one of them was in fact Bella and that she was at least alive. The front doors were broken and only hanging on by a hinge. I walked through them and over towards a spiraling staircase that presumably led to the upstairs room. I pulled out my pistol and walked up the stairs as quietly as I could.

I entered a large room and found Bella holding some kind of stone table in front of her with blood running down her arm. Victoria was yelling at her waving her hands in the air, one holding the gun and the other with a set of handcuffs attached around her wrist and I realized Bella had puller her hand out of the cuff. As I walked closer Bella's expression changed slightly, and she took a step backwards.

Victoria put her hands down, causing me to freeze right where I was.

"James wouldn't have died tonight if your husband would have done his job. James was my everything and he wouldn't have left me on my own like this on purpose. Dr. Masen killed him, and it's only fair I return his favor."

Victoria raised her gun and took a step closer to Bella, and I took a step closer to Victoria. I needed to somehow get Bella out of the gun's aim so that I could take her down.

"Victoria, I promise you Edward did everything in his power to save your husband," Bella answered her.

She took a step to the side and I took another step towards Victoria, ready to jump when the fucking floorboard moved making an obnoxious wooden creak.

Victoria whipped around and started shooting, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain sear through my shoulder. I lunged at her, not caring what happened to me as long as I knew Bella was okay. Unfortunately Bella lunged at the same time, and the stone table she was holding crashed into my skull.

I think I saw Jake and Emmett tackle Victoria, but before I could make sense of anything around me everything went completely black.

* * *

**Am I mean? Tell me! Reviews make me write faster... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! Note to self: I will not be promising updates on certain days! I wanted to get this out before I headed home, so I didn't proofread. If there are any errrors, please overlook :) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters that go with it :)**

* * *

BPOV

_This didn't make any sense._

_Edward and I were at the park having a picnic. Edward had thought of everything, from the basket with lunch to the red and white checkered blanket to sit on. I was working on my laptop and Edward was lying with his head in my lap reading a book on medicine when he suddenly got up and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand to make him stop, and he turned to face me with hollow eyes. "I'm gone forever, Bella. Deal with it." And just like that he was gone._

"_Edward! Come back! Please, come back!" I kept yelling, but he was nowhere. Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed to the ground and started throwing the lunch spread as hard as I could._

"_Bella….Bella," a deep voice was calling to me as the ground started shaking._

"Bella!" Carlisle was standing over me shaking me awake. "Bella, you were yelling and kicking and I'm sorry to wake you, but…"

"No Carlisle, thank you. I was just dreaming; I'm sorry about that." I wiped away the very real tears from my face and took a deep breath to calm myself when the reality of where I was came crashing into me. I had fallen asleep in the chair in Edward's hospital room and I suddenly couldn't stop crying again.

I had been kidnapped. Edward had come for me and he was now in the hospital _because_ of me. I had to get a few stitches on my hip from where Victoria had dug the knife into me, and my wrist was bandaged from the handcuffs, but other than that I was mostly unharmed. Victoria had shot him in the shoulder, but thankfully it was a clean shot and there would be no lasting damage.

That was the only thankful right now though, aside from him actually being alive. Edward had suffered some kind of head trauma when I collided with him and had been out for about…I looked at the clock… 7 hours now. Carlisle had told me that head injuries are still very unknown and they had no idea when he would wake up and what kind of damage had been done.

One thing for sure, he was very insistent on when, not if. I couldn't even handle the possibility of 'if'. I knew essentially that we were both just trying to stop Victoria, but I feel like I should have seen him lunging and moved or SOMETHING. Jake had shot Victoria in the leg and Jasper and Emmett had held her down until the ambulance and police, as in my dad, arrived.

"He's going to be fine Bella, I'm sure of it." Carlisle tried to console, and handed me a box of tissues.

"God I hope you're right Carlisle," I said between sniffles. I sat for a moment looking down at my tissues as if they held all the answers. Edward was a young, healthy, and strong man. Carlisle was right; he was going to be alright. And when he is I am going to make sure I show him my gratitude and give myself to him in every way he wanted me. If anything, this has quickly taught me to stop skirting around the obvious with Edward and jump head first in. It's a cliché, but a true one: Life is way too short.

"Hey beautiful, please don't cry."

I looked up to see Edward's green eyes staring intensely at me, and I couldn't move.

"Edward! Welcome back!" Carlisle exclaimed, snapping me from my trance.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" I rushed over to the hospital bed and went to hug him, completely forgetting about his shoulder until I heard him hiss from the contact.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I jumped back, but couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. "Edward, you're okay! God I'm so sorry. I saw her shooting and I was just trying to push her down and," Edward's puzzled expression stopped me mid-sentence.

"Um, I'm sorry beautiful, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Edward?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a bunch of incoherent sounds. I had no idea how to respond to that. Then I realized he must be messing with me.

"Not funny Edward. How's your head?"

"So I guess I'm Edward," he muttered. "Who are you?" He no longer looked puzzled, he looked pissed.

And just like that my happiness for him waking up disappeared and melted into complete panic.

"Bella, please go find Alice and the others and let them know Edward is awake. I will come out and update you all on his status in a few moments." Carlisle shuffled me out the door in an official-like manner. His voice commanded me without even trying, and the next thing I knew I was standing outside a closed door.

As if she knew something was wrong, Alice came running down the hall and was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, what is it? You're as white as a ghost." She put her arm around me and guided me to the main waiting area.

"He…he…He doesn't know anything!" I sobbed.

"Honey you've got to calm down and explain things to us a little better than that," Rose said softly.

"I'm sorry, you all are probably freaking out watching me freak out." I took a deep breath. "Edward's awake, which is great… I don't know how his arm is aside from knowing it hurts when you touch it."

"Ok, and what doesn't he know?" asked Alice.

"Anything!" I exclaimed. "He doesn't know who I am, or who he is, or what happened to him. Carlisle kicked me out before I could find out anything more than that." I rushed out and sat down in the waiting chair next to Alice and Rose.

"Well we just need to wait for Carlisle to come back out and tell us what's going on," Alice said calmly.

"Alice, what the hell? That's your brother in there and you are completely calm while I'm the one freaking out!"

"One," she started while holding up her first finger, " I don't love him like you do. It's a different kind of freak out."

I started to protest, but she just kept right on going.

"Two, he's going to be fine. I'm sure of it. And three, I think this was all meant to happen to finally bring you two together. I haven't figured out how it's going to work in that direction yet, but I know that it is."

I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands and tried not to even think about what Alice was getting at. We teased Alice and called her Pixie sometimes for more reasons than just her small size. She had a way of knowing things. It always seemed vague until something happened making her "feelings" seem crystal clear.

Before I knew it Carlisle was walking down the hall to our group. Everybody except Jake was waiting for an update on Edward…Jake had to go back to the bar.

"Sorry I had to kick you out Bella, and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long." Carlisle began as we all stood up and gathered around him.

"We ran some tests on Edward and without going into a lot of detail, he has amnesia. He can't remember who he is or any of us. He has no recollection of his past at all. As I explained to him, it could last a couple of days or a couple of weeks. There's no magical solution to get his memory back. We recommend returning to as close to normality as possible. He will stay through the weekend and we will release him Sunday afternoon."

"Can we see him?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Actually, yes. I briefly told him about you all and he insisted you all go in and talk to him. He knows that the more familiarity around him, the more likely he is to recover his memory. His demeanor may be a little grumpy from all that is going on, but his overall personality is going to be the same."

We all walked down the hall and entered the room in pairs, with the obvious exception of me. Alice walked right next to Edward with Jasper at her side and started the "introductions."

"I'm Alice, your sister," she told him and kissed him on the cheek. "This is my boyfriend Jasper. You guys were roommates in Undergrad." Jasper gave the man-nod and Edward returned the gesture. It's apparently the universal greeting.

"This is Emmett and Rose," she continued, walking in between them and trying unsuccessfully to wrap her tiny arms around them. Emmett is Carlisle's son, and Rose is his fiancé.

"And this," she walked towards me, "is Bella. She's your."

"Girlfriend?" Edward finished for her, causing Emmett to cheer and Rose to mutter "She should be."

"Not yet. This is Bella, our friend. Bella and I met at work, and she is from Forks. I was just letting the obvious state itself."

I blushed a ridiculous shade of red and let out a small "hello."

"So, Edward, I figure you're not going to stay with Carlisle although I know he's offered huh?" Alice asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, Bella's going to stay with you until you get your memory back."

* * *

**I heart reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was going to be all BPOV, but Edward apparently had something to say first, so you get more like a chapter and a half =) I hope it gives a little insight to his current state of mind. **

**I don't own anything relating to Twilight, but I just bought Elf on the Shelf for my daughter!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched my not-girlfriend Bella and my sister Alice argue with each other about staying at my house. Or apartment. Damnit, I didn't even know where I lived or what I lived in. I knew I was a doctor from talking to Carlisle, and the fact that I could tell you exactly what needed to be done to heal my currently throbbing shoulder. I just didn't know how I knew that.

Bella had gone from a beautiful blush when I accidentally called her my girlfriend to an angry red at Alice's insistence that she stay with me. Think what you want about me, I was on Alice's side. I didn't know who Bella was, but I really wanted to.

"Bella, we talked about this earlier. It's all part of the big picture." Alice chastised Bella.

"Really, Alice? We talked about me staying with Edward? Was I awake for this?" Bella questioned her. I could see her breasts moving as she took deep breaths to calm herself and I started to grow hard just watching her. Well fuck; apparently I'm a horny bastard.

"Okay, so not this exactly." Alice's tone changed from patronizing to almost pleading. "But you know Bella, everything happens for a reason. You're going to have to look for a place to stay in town, and wouldn't it be easier not under the watchful eyes of the Chief?"

The Chief? Who was the Chief? I figured this was as good a time as any to step into the conversation.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat. "I don't know where I live and if I have the room, but if I do you are more than welcome to stay Bella."

"You live in a two bedroom townhouse Edward, there is definitely room for Bella to stay with you to both help you get your memory back and look for a new place. " Alice beamed.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Bella, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed. It would be helpful to have somebody around to at least help point me in the right direction of things."

Bella looked torn as she looked back and forth from Alice to me. I realized that I must know her pretty well because I knew she was about to agree.

"Okay," she gave in and turned to Alice. "But only until Edward gets his memory back, I wouldn't want to be by myself in that situation either."

"Yeah, I'm still right here," I pointed out. I wanted her to talk _to_ me damnit.

"Sorry Edward. If it will help make things easier for you I would love to stay with you. It's the least I can do."

"For what?" I asked, curious as to why should would need to do anything.

"Okay, so I hate to be the bitchy bride. But since Edward is okay we have a fitting to go to in 2 hours. Bella you can talk about your needless guilt with Edward later." Rose, I believe, cut in.

"Emmett and Jasper, you guys can stay here with Edward for a while. I will just reschedule your appointment to Monday. Edward, I know you don't know this, but you are in our wedding and will need to get your preliminary fitting for your tux."

Rose commanded the room, and just like that I was alone with Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**BPOV**

"There is no compromise Bella. You have to only let them think there is a compromise, while still getting what you want." Rose told me. I was sitting in a waiting chair in the Bridal Boutique trying to work on my blog hoping to distract myself.

I realized how fruitless that was as I watched Rose being fitted. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be in this situation one day. Her dress was a corset style strapless with a sweet heart neckline that had beaded lace all over the bodice. The rest of the dress was sheer lace over satin that fed into a 10-15 foot train. It was a beautiful gown and in true Rosalie fashion, a little over the top.

"Oh I can't wait to do all of this again for me and Bella!" Alice jumped onto the smaller podium on the other side of Rose.

"Good God Alice, what in the hell are you wearing?" I asked her. She had on some kind of combination tie-dye sequin dress with a miniature top hat that had a short lace veil attached.

"Just wait until you see the gloves that go with it!" she exclaimed.

"We will NOT be bridesmaids if that is the kind of outfit you are planning," Rose responded for the both of us.

Alice did a little spin and then pouted, "but it's so colorful."

"Not gonna work Alice," I told her.

"No way in hell." Rose added.

"Alright, but just remember one thing ladies: How cooperative I am with you will be the same cooperation level I'll expect when it's my turn."

"Let's just focus on Rose today, since she is the one who is actually engaged and all," I tried to mediate.

"Our days are coming Bella," she countered then disappeared to the back singing "Going to the chapel."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and shut my laptop. Working was definitely not going to happen right now.

"Alright Rose, what do you need?" I walked over to her. "By the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Bella. Can you go get Alice and try on your dresses? They should be hanging on a dressing door."

I walked back looking for Alice and almost ran right into a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair and legs that made even me envious.

"Hi, I'm Tanya. Alice is already trying on her dress if you want to go to that door there, you can do the same," she pointed to a dressing room near the end of the hall.

I walked down to the room and grabbed my dress off the door. Alice was still singing "Going to the Chapel" and it was officially stuck in my head.

"Alice, please come down a notch and pick another song to annoy me with," I grumbled as I slipped the dark red dress over my head.

I opened the door and saw Alice already twirling in the 5 million mirrors they had in the corner of the fitting area. I walked up next to her and realized that Rose picked the absolute perfect dresses for us. They were thick halters that dipped down just enough. There was some kind of bunching design at the emperor's waistline and then it flowed into an a-line shape to the floor. It was a soft cushiony material and I think that if I wanted to I could probably hem it to T-length to use again as a dinner dress.

"Not that it matters, but what do you think?" Rose teased as she walked into the fitting area.

"That was quick," I commented as we walked back out to the podiums to get our dresses measured to fit us.

"There aren't a lot of changes needed, but this is just to give them an idea of how long any modifications will take. The actual fitting isn't for another month or so," Rose told me as she sat down in the waiting chairs.

"Well I have to say Rose, I love the dress! I think these would flatter anybody!" I told her as I did my own little twirl.

"Even for a shorty like me; even though we're definitely going to have to adjust the hem!" Alice piped in as Irina, Tanya's sister, pinned the bottom of the dress to the right height.

"ROSIE, If you're in your dress you've got 10 seconds before I uncover my eyes!" Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway. He was standing there with his hands over his eyes while Jasper held his arm to pull him in the right direction. And surprisingly Edward was with them.

"Thank you baby, but I'm not in my dress anymore." She responded.

Emmett uncovered his eyes and came to down in a chair by the podiums, pulling Rose into his lap.

"Damn Rose, you got my hopes up. I thought you might be naked if you weren't in your dress," he told her with a wink.

Jasper walked over to Alice and lifted her into a hug while Edward walked kind of slowly in my direction. Just as I was about to say hello, a ridiculous sing-song voice chimed "Hi" and Tanya the salesgirl jumped into Edward's path.

"Why hello there," she purred. I know it was irrational, but I was insanely jealous of her audacity. She was leaving no doubt to what she was thinking, and it made me want to slap her upside the damn head.

"Hi." Was the only response he gave. Ok, so maybe slapping her won't be necessary.

"Can I help you with anything?" She leaned in, uncomfortably close. At least the look on Edward's face said so.

"No, I was just on my way to say hello to Bella before our fitting." He looked up at me, almost hopeful? I thought of good old Norma and decided to just go with it.

"Hey there!" I jumped down from the podium and walked up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek. He seemed relieved so I kept going.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to come! I guess you talked Carlisle into letting you go early?"

"Well, I may not remember much, but I apparently know how to be a doctor and that's enough for him to trust that I'm well enough to be at home," he replied.

"Well you're not at home silly," Tanya interjected, causing Edward and I to both just stare at her for a minute before he ignored her completely and kept talking to me.

"Plus Rose kind of scared me at the hospital and I really didn't want to make her reschedule these fittings."

"What did I tell you about compromise Bella?" Rose stopped kissing Emmett long enough to say.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward. "Well I'm _sure_ Tanya will be more than happy to help you with your fitting, although you will probably have to estimate for your jacket. Having your arm in a sling makes things a little difficult."

He may not remember all the details, but he was obviously still Edward. It made it much easier for me to just be Bella.

"I think we were planning to go get something to eat after this, and then we can go back to your house if you'd like." I looked up to see him smiling.

God that sounded so good to say. Under any other circumstances I think it would be good to say.

"Yeah, thanks Bella. I don't think you know how much I appreciate you being so willing to stay for a bit."

"Trust me; I'm glad I can do something to help." I told him.

Things were certainly going to be interesting for a while.

* * *

**So I know I always say it, but please tell me what you think :) I love reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know - Serious fail on updating. Two weeks? What the heck? I'll be better, I promise :) Christmas and all that comes with it = busy and stressed!**

**I don't own anything involving Twilight, but I did buy an Easy Bake Oven that I'm going to end up stealing away from my daughter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Right this way," the ridiculous saleswomen beckoned towards the dressing area. Getting fitted by Miss 'Please Fuck Me' could not be any more uncomfortable.

"How'd you hurt your shoulder, sexy?" She asked as she started measuring me, hands lingering uncomfortably in all the wrong places.

"Not important," I gruffed and pulled her roaming hands away with my good arm. She didn't need to know that I didn't even know exactly what happened. Carlisle insisted that Bella should talk to me about everything, so all I know is that I got shot.

"You poor thing," she pouted in what I guess was supposed to be appealing to me. She looked like a cat and all I really wanted to do was grab a spray bottle and correct her like I would a real fucking cat.

"You know," she cocked her head dramatically to the side, apparently trying to look deep in thought. That cat reference was getting more accurate by the minute.

"I'm a really great nurse," she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I can heal you in every way imaginable."

The overpowering smell of her perfume had me gagging and I closed my eyes when suddenly I wasn't being mauled by Tanya, I was 5 years old and getting fitted with my Mom.

"_Please Edward, just stand still for a few minutes so we can get you fitted."_

"_But Mommy, she stinks like Cotton Candy that was left out for too long!" I told her._

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" She scolded, and leaned over to whisper in my ear._

"_You don't tell people they stink!" _

"_I didn't tell HER she stinks, I told you." I pointed out. _

_She really did stink and every time she tried to measure me I gagged. I liked the way Mommy smelt, like clean flowers. _

"_Why can't I wear my suit from Papa's funeral? Daddy said it was too 'spensive to wear just one time, remember?" I asked. _

"_Because baby, Alice is getting baptized and I want you to wear a white suit." _

"_I'm not a baby mom. I'm a whole hand!" I told her, holding up my hand with all 5 fingers to show her._

"_I know you are! Now show me how big you can be and stand still for a few more minutes while we get you fitted," she smiled down at me. _

_She suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear again, "And afterwards, we'll go get some cotton candy." She stood up and winked and I did just what she said, standing so still you would have thought I was asleep._

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting from actually remembering something about myself. I still couldn't remember anything current, but I had no doubts in knowing that was a very real memory.

At this point I was past frustrated and quickly losing control of my temper.

"Listen Tanya, maybe this crap works for some men, but I'm not one of them." I reached up with both arms to try and pull her off of me and hissed from the pain of my shoulder. I could use it; it just hurt like hell to do so.

"Baby, I promise I'll take VERY good care of you." She really was like a fucking cat…she just kept clawing at me. I felt like I was scolding a toddler with the same results – completely ignoring everything I told her. If anybody was going to be taking care of me, it was going to be…

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry; I just need to get back to my dressing room."

Bella.

Damnit. I gave Tanya a push and turned towards the end of the hall. At this rate I should have just stayed in the damn hospital.

"Bella, hang on a second," I jogged down after her as I heard heels clicking behind me. I practically growled and turned around ready to let loose on Tanya when I was suddenly faced with a laughing Alice.

"Tsk, tsk Edward." She shook her finger, mocking me. "Go back up front while Bella and I get changed."

"No Ali, I need to explain something to Bella," I argued.

"No you don't!" Bella yelled from behind the door.

I ran my hand through my already disheveled hair as Alice laughed. Uncomfortable just seemed to be following me around.

"Just go big brother," Alice grinned. "Tanya's about to start looking for you again. You've got about a minute and a half I'd guess."

I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose, completely at a loss as what I should do. After a long moment of Alice staring me down, I nodded and reluctantly made my way back to the front. I had never even considered hitting a woman, but Tanya just brought me to the closest I have ever been.

"What did you do?" Rose barked at me as I slumped into a chair. I knew enough about Rose to just sit there and keep my mouth shut. She wouldn't like any of the responses forming in my mind anymore than I had liked her barking at me. At least I was a gentleman.

After what felt like an eternity I heard Alice and Bella coming down the hall and looked up to see Alice skipping towards Jasper and Bella walking tentatively behind her with red-rimmed eyes and a shaky smile on her face.

I walked up to her and started right away, "Bella it's not what you.."

"Uh-uh," she held up her hand in front of her face. "Doesn't matter."

"But seriously, you need to know that…"

"Edward, please," she put her fingertips to my mouth, effectively stopping me from talking with just that light touch.

"Please, just let it go."

She honestly looked as embarrassed as I felt, and I couldn't refuse. I lifted my hand to hers and gave her fingertips a light peck before intertwining our hands together. And thank fucking God she didn't pull away. I didn't want to freak Bella out, but I was completely drawn to her in ways I couldn't even understand. I had to touch her, and right now holding hands would have to do.

We went to a diner and got some burgers, and I ended up mostly just tuning everybody out. I was in the corner of the round booth with Jasper and Emmett on either side of me, and Bella sat almost directly across from me in between Alice and Rose. I didn't want to talk to anybody but Bella since she was apparently the only person allowed to give me any answers, and the longer I sat there the more pissed off I became.

Alice dropped us off at what I assumed was my house about 30 minutes later, telling Bella she'd pick her up in the morning to go get her truck. As Bella slipped on a patch of ice walking up to the doorway, I decided that I liked that she drove a truck. It wasn't the first time I noticed her almost falling.

"Where are my parents?" I asked Bella, breaking the long past uncomfortable silence.

"Um, they died in a car accident when Alice was in high school." She told me, biting down on her bottom lip and staring at the keys in her hand.

"Oh," I mumbled and motioned for her to open the door.

We walked into the hall and I quickly realized Alice must have decorated my house, or townhouse rather. It looked nice, but I was pretty sure I would not have picked out most of the pictures and decorations hanging on the walls. It was too…fashionable? for me to feel like I naturally picked it out.

"Alice has obviously been here," Bella chuckled, confirming my suspicion.

"She always has liked to showcase her own work!" she added as she walked up to a rather large black and white photo across from the stairwell.

"_Pleeeeeeease Edward!" An 8 year old Alice pouted up at me._

"_No, Alice! I am not going to be your model!" I turned away from her so I couldn't see her face. She always won when she made that face, and I really did not want to model for her. Mike would make fun of me all YEAR if he found out._

"_But Eddie, you're so pretty."_

_I glared at her, which was instantly a mistake. She even had puppy dog eyes out now._

"_Alice, no," I told her, my confidence wavering. She knew it too._

"_I've got some pretty scarves I want to take pictures of. Please, please, please, Eddie?"_

_I sighed really loud so she would know I wasn't happy about this. _

"_Only if you promise not to call me Eddie!" I grumbled._

"_Oh thank you Big Brother! You're the best big brother ever!" she squealed._

"Edward?"

Bella's soft voice broke me from the memory and I saw worry in her big brown eyes as she waited for me to respond.

"I'm sorry, I had another memory. Alice was trying to take pictures of me when we were young."

"Another?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"When we were getting fitted earlier, I remembered something about my Mom. She had taken me to get fitted for a suit for Alice's baptism when I was 5 and I didn't like it."

"So…your memory's back?" An emotion flickered across her face almost unnoticeably before disappearing again. Sadness? Something.

"No, but it's starting to think about it." I told her as I grabbed her bag and followed her up the stairs.

"I'll start to remember more and more until it eventually just pops back into place one day, hopefully soon."

The stairs dumped out into a hallway with a room on each end and I instinctively went to the left. As I walked in I realized this was indeed my bedroom and I turned back to the guest bedroom to find Bella.

I found her sitting on the bed and when she looked at me I instinctively felt the need to wrap my arms around her. I fought the urge though as the greater need for some clarity threatened to bubble over.

"Bella, will you please tell me what happened?"

I stared into warm brown for an eternity before she finally sighed softly.

"Come sit down Edward, I think we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

**Please review and rec if you like it. Reviews make me dance. And write. Writing has been hard lately!**

**Separately - there's going to be some lemonade soon, but I'm super nervous about it. If there is anybody who would be interested in pre-reading for me to help calm my fears...please let me know! I might end up being brave and just posting it anyway when it gets to that point, but maybe a little reassurance would do me good! (Reviews help with that too...hint hint ::wink::)**

**-AM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look, Look - At Last is being updated...at last. bahaha. **

**Seriously though, sorry it's taken so long. RL gets in the way sometimes. Hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. We should be on a somewhat regular schedule again. 2 weeks is too long for me too!**

**Big, big thanks to Eternally Cullen. Since I first decided I wanted to write this, she's been SO encouraging. I was freaking out over this chapter, and she more than assured me! **

**And thanks to KSM for your help too dear!**

**~*~ Citrus ahead~*~ EternallyCullen has dubbed it a Lime because it's "almost"... You'll understand when you read :)**

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I had been laying in the guest bedroom together for about an hour talking about everything. I had to coax her from time to time, but she explained all about Victoria and her subsequent kidnapping. We were currently discussing my apparently idiotic attempt to rescue her, although she wouldn't admit to the idiocy.

"So let me get this straight," I started again for the third time. I'm nothing if not thorough.

"Edward…Seriously? Please stop this." Bella sighed.

I knew I was aggravating her but I just couldn't wrap my mind around what she told me. I'm apparently an idiot.

"Humor me, Bella." I growled.

"You're kinda cute when you growl," she grinned and chewed on her bottom lip in an obvious attempt to distract me.

It probably would have worked if I hadn't already been internally arguing with my desire to jump her. I don't know her, at least I don't remember knowing her, and everything just feels wrong. And I sound like a fucking woman.

"Fine," she plopped back on the bed and motioned her hands forward. "By all means… continue."

"Alright. I snuck into an attic in a barn and was completely unnoticed by crazy bitch waving the gun."

"Victoria."

"Ok, by Victoria, who was waving a gun at you."

"Yes, Edward."

"And I had a gun."

"Yes, Edward."

"And I didn't fucking shoot her?"

"Yes, Edward!" Bella finally yelled at me.

"Look, you did what was right Edward. It could have been even more dangerous if you had tried to shoot her. What if she moved and you missed her and shot me? We could have both ended up seriously hurt!"

"Yeah, good call there," I winced as I lifted up my arm and tapped my temple then leaned over and lifted Bella's shirt slightly to expose the stitches on her hip. I brushed my hand around the skin there, which turned out to be a mistake on more levels than one.

We must have built some static electricity because I shocked Bella as soon as I touched her, causing both of us to jump back. Bella fell off the bed followed by an entire string of cuss words. The combination of her silky smooth skin and then the extreme opposite connotation of listening to her cuss like a sailor had me hard as a fucking rock. Apparently every damn thing Bella did turned me on.

I was at her side in an instant, and she had her face hidden behind the curtain of her dark hair.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, trying to move her hair so I could see her face. She tried to move my hand away, but I could see that she was crying and my dirty thoughts of Bella instantly faded into concern.

"Beautiful I can see that you're crying. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Edward," she held her face away and swiped at the tears starting to fall.

"Bella, look at me."

She hesitated a moment and then turned her body to face me, wincing as she twisted. I frowned and roved my eyes downward and realized she must have hurt her hip when she fell.

Bella noticed my gaze and moved her arm to cover her hip.

"Really Edward, it's not a big deal…I fall a lot and it just caught me off guard. I actually think I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind."

I tried to stay focused on her hip, but the thought of Bella in the shower…fuck.

"Let me just check your stitches please and then I swear I'll leave you alone."

"God, even without your memory you still overreact. I'm fine Edward, just a little embarrassed. Please just let me take a shower."

"Sure," I nodded. "Just don't get them wet."

"Yes, Edward," she grinned and I turned around and walked back to my room.

I looked around my bedroom and frowned. Nothing felt familiar to me. There was a bookshelf/desk in the corner with a laptop and medical books all over it. The bed was a deep mahogany color with 4 posts and there were 2 matching dressers, one in front of the bed with a TV on it.

I ran my fingers through my hair and fell down onto the bed. The only thing that felt even remotely familiar to me in all of this was Bella, and I was at least thankful for that. She was a beacon of light drawing me in and keeping me calm.

"_Edward?" Bella called from the bathroom as I walked through the bedroom door. I found her at the vanity wrapped in a big red robe with drenched hair cascading down her back. _

"_You should have waited for me," I told her, my voice low as I walked up behind her and started tugging on the belt holding the robe in place. We were standing in front of the large mirror that spread across the double sinks, and there was a mirror on each side as well, closing in the vanity area._

"_Mmmm, well I can always take another," she replied, melting into my body as I opened the robe and ran my hands across her stomach._

"_It's not the shower that I really want beautiful," I murmured into her ear then kissed down her neck and shoulder as I pulled the robe off._

"_Then tell me what you want," she taunted as she reached behind and undid my belt and pulled on the button and zipper._

"_Always you Bella," I turned her around and kissed her hard._

_Bella pulled my pants down as I tore off my shirt, kissing her neck, shoulder, anything I could. We finally got my clothes off and I grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the bathroom counter, pushing the hair products out of the way. _

"_Lean back against the mirror and open your legs wider Bella," I commanded her as I grazed my fingers across her clit and she moaned in response._

"_So fucking wet," I commented and started circling as she pushed her hips to my fingers._

"_Look at me Bella," I pushed one finger inside and she gasped and opened her eyes. _

" _I want you to see what I'm doing to you," I told her as I pushed another finger inside and circled my thumb around her clit. _

"_Look at the mirrors on each side of you beautiful. Watch yourself come from my touch." _

"_God…Edward…please…" Bella squirmed on the counter while she stared in the mirror and I could feel her walls clenching._

"_That's right baby, come for me beautiful."_

"_Fuuuuuuuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Bella chanted as I lured her orgasm out._

"FUCK!"

I jumped up in bed completely disoriented to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen, followed by another curse from Bella. I could smell bacon and realized Bella must be cooking breakfast. I listened for any sign that she might need my help, but didn't hear anything else.

I leaned back against the bed and was instantly flooded with images of Bella on the bathroom counter. It was just a fucking dream. I have never been so pissed off over a dream as I was right now.

I needed to go downstairs and definitely couldn't go down like this, so I jumped in the shower…which turned out to be a futile attempt at not thinking about sex with Bella. I ended up taking matters into my own hands and called out Bella's name as I came against the shower tiles.

After I finished my shower and got dressed in some loose sweats and an old Dartmouth t-shirt, I made my way downstairs to find Bella. I rounded the corner and watched her unnoticed in the kitchen for a minute. She wore a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with her hair pulled back and she was so damn beautiful.

"Smells good," I called out as I walked into the kitchen. Bella really hadn't noticed me, and jumped back at the sound of my voice.

I reached out to steady her and felt the hum of electricity shoot between us again. This time I ignored it, and held her arms until she was balanced on her feet again.

"Just eggs and bacon," Bella told me sheepishly, turning the bacon in the grease.

I found two glasses and went to the fridge to look for something to drink and found some orange juice while Bella divvied up the plates. We sat down at the dining room table and sat in a comfortable silence while we began eating.

"This is delicious, Bella," I told her as I ate another bite. I tried to focus on my food rather than the soft curve of her mouth as we ate.

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm a great cook!" she teased and pushed my arm. I couldn't stop myself and I grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"I'm not surprised, just pleased. I'm sure there are lots of things you are great at Bella."

"Actually, I'm sure there are." She smiled easily then pulled her hand back.

"Well I figured we could drive around the city for a while today, see if we can't jog that memory loose," she said, changing the subject.

"Sounds like a good plan," I told her and said a silent prayer she was right.

I wanted to remember as much about Bella as I could.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm still nervous about posting this, despite reassurances. **

**That being said... Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**::waves hi::  
Just thought I'd say hello to all of you that have me on alert. Don't be shy, say hello! Either way, thank you all for reading my story :) And even bigger thanks to those who do review ;)**

**Sorry to say, no Citrus warnings... Bella and Edward are both pissed about it too.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters, I just make them think about sex all the time.**

* * *

BPOV

To say that I was nervous about today was an understatement. Driving around town with Edward seemed like a great idea this morning at breakfast – now, not so much. I think in some ways I was as desperate as Edward for him to get his memory back, my reasons tangled in both selfless and selfish desires. I hated that Edward didn't remember or know anything or anybody, but I hated more than anything that he didn't know me.

We had been playing a game of constant cat and mouse for what felt like centuries, although really just off and on the last couple of years. Although I didn't admit it openly, I was hoping that we would follow through on all that flirting and see where things led between us once I moved back home and got settled in. I was self-aware enough to know that Edward was interested in me, and the way he was at the bar that night solidified any doubts I had anyway.

And then the Big Man upstairs decided to shit on my parade.

I looked down at the bed and frowned once again at my timid selection of clothes. I had only packed for a couple of days, expecting to spend most of my time at Alice's place until I flew back to Phoenix tonight to wrap things up before coming back permanently next weekend. I had postponed tonight's flight until next weekend considering everything, which unfortunately meant I needed to go shopping. I fucking hated shopping.

I eyed my jeans and deep navy v-neck tank top skeptically when my phone suddenly started ringing. I don't know why I was even contemplating the outfit, there wasn't much of a choice unless I wore one of the old t-shirts I had brought just to piss Alice off. She hated when I wore t-shirts, claiming they did nothing for my figure, but they were comfortable and I hadn't PLANNED on going anywhere!

"Hello," I answered my phone, placing it in the crook between my head and shoulder as I picked up my jeans.

"Bella! You're awake, that's great! I'm going to need to borrow you today."

Well speak of the Devil. Alice apparently chose to forget that I don't sleep and it's already after 9. I had been up for more than 2 hours.

"You know I don't sleep Ali. Why do you need to borrow me?" I grunted as I slipped one leg into my jeans.

"I thought for sure you would be sleeping well today. Oh well, soon enough. We need to go shopping of course!" I could hear her jumping in excitement through the phone – a sharp contrast to the scowl I'm sure she could hear from her end. I didn't want to even try to figure out what she was talking about, and of course she would know that I need clothes before I even did; she knows everything. I was too worried with trying to think of a way out of the inevitable shopping trip with Alice to focus on getting dressed, and me being me, of course I fell.

"Damnit," I shrieked into the phone as I heard Alice's trill of laughter on the other end. I kicked the bed in my frustration making even more noise, and honestly making my leg hurt a little bit, but I didn't care – stupid bed had it coming.

"Alice, I'm going to drive around with Edward for a little while this morning, then why don't we meet up this afternoon after lunch some time," I sighed as I lay back against the floor and tried to calm down.

"That will be perfect! I'll call you later and get a more solid plan. And Bella, your shirt is not too low cut!" She told me as she hung up.

"Damn Pixie," I muttered hanging up the phone. I kicked at my jeans, trying to untangle them from around my legs when the door suddenly burst open and Edward walked in soaking wet with just a towel on.

I didn't even process that he had barged in with no warning, or that I was lying half naked on the floor. Edward. Dripping wet. In a towel. Fuck. Me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward rushed out, looking between me and the bed and then finally at my jeans sprawled at my feet. I snapped out of my trance and tried to cover myself the best I could with my jeans. Awkward party of two, anybody?

"Geez Edward, I'm fine. I just fell!" I shouted, much louder than I intended.

"Sorry!" He responded quickly. "It's just I heard the thump from you falling, and then another loud bang and then it got incredibly quiet. My bathroom lines up with this room and apparently the noise sounds worse than it is," he finished, looking almost guilty.

I sat there on the floor for what felt like an eternity, watching him watch me, apparently processing that I really was fine. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, before shutting it and then doing the same thing over again. I watched his eyes scan down my body and then come to rest on my legs as a hooded look overtook his features causing me to blush all over again.

"So yeah," I cleared my throat and pulled my legs under me self-consciously.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm good if you…"

Edward took the hint and after another rushed apology left the room, closing the door behind him. I know his intentions were good, but I would definitely be locking the door from now on! Another reason he needs to get his damn memory back. He would normally be expecting to hear me fall occasionally and would know better than to think anything of it.

I finished getting dressed, glancing at myself in the mirror before settling on the tank top after all. It wasn't _that_ low, as Alice had already assured me. I pulled my hair into a Mariners hat and put on some mascara and lip gloss before calling it done and heading downstairs.

Edward was waiting in the dining room, and actually turned a little red when he saw me. Huh, looks like I'm not the only one who can blush, I thought with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really was just worried about you." He apologized again.

"No harm no foul!" I smiled, shushing him with a wave of my hand. "Besides, you've seen a lot more of me than that!"

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow and stood in front of me, obviously waiting for more. I don't know why I had to say anything, he wouldn't have known better!

It was my turn to blush this time; I'm sure a deep crimson, as I tried to avoid his piercing eyes on me.

"Yes. A game of truth or dare gone terribly, terribly wrong," I laughed as I turned towards the front door.

I felt a small tug on my pony tail and then felt Edward's warm breath against my neck.

"Sounds like a game of truth or dare gone terribly, terribly right," he whispered and reached across me to open the door.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and headed for the car. I thought I would be more apprehensive about getting in Edward's Volvo, being as it looked almost identical to the one that Victoria had taken me in, but it really didn't bother me at all. I was grateful that my mind was apparently able to separate the two. It also didn't hurt that I had tricked Edward into letting me drive, not that he had much choice in the matter – he didn't know where he was going. Even still, he never let anybody drive this damn car, and I couldn't pass on the opportunity!

We drove around the city most of the morning just talking about our lives. I tried to fill him in on as much of his daily life as I could, but I was obviously limited considering I hadn't spent a lot of time with him here yet. It was getting close to lunch so I figured I'd swing by the hospital and then we could grab a bite at Jake's bar.

As I pulled into the parking lot Edward unexpectedly grabbed my free hand, sending surprisingly but welcome shivers down my spine. Just his touch gave me an instant sense of contentment and comfort, even in this very uncomfortable circumstance.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, pulling into a parking space.

I looked over in his direction and followed his intense eyes towards the front door. There was nothing tangible there and I realized he was seeing something that I couldn't focus on. I sat there and stroked my thumb across his knuckles, just letting him process whatever was happening with him.

"My parents died my first year at Dartmouth, Alice was just a sophomore in high school," he said suddenly, turning to me. My heart broke at what I saw in him, the obvious pain of his memory etched all over his face. I unconsciously lifted my other hand to his cheek, trying to smooth the sorrow from his eyes.

"Alice waited for me to fly in from school before coming to the hospital; she didn't want to come alone. They kept our parents on life support so that we could see them, but they were for all-intensive purposes already gone. They were in the same room, and Alice and I sat in between their beds for hours just sitting there, waiting for a miracle that wouldn't come. That was the day I decided to be a Doctor."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." It didn't seem like enough to say, but I also couldn't think of anything that would be better.

Edward put his hand over mine and pulled it to his lips, kissing my palm lightly.

"I think I've had enough memories for today, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I want to know what you think of my story more than Edward wants to remember Bella!**

**Oh, and just for fun I'm going to send a teaser of the next chapter to those who review if you want it! Tell me in your review if you do. **

**Yeah I'm totally pimping for reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**GASP! What is this? At Last being updated in only 2 days! Don't get used to it lovelies - next update should be next week sometime though, so I am working on a quicker update schedule as promised!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do have a Sugar Bowl souvenier cup :)**

* * *

BPOV

Lunch at Jake's bar was pretty uneventful, especially in comparison to the obvious moment we shared in the car. Edward was quiet throughout most of the meal, and from the furrow in his brows I'm sure he was frustrated with the limited amount of memory.

I chose instead to focus on the positive. From what Carlisle told me about Edward's form of memory loss, he was rapidly getting closer to getting his memory back. The recollection process starts in earlier memories, progressing closer and closer to current until it just popped back in place. Driving around with him today turned out to be alright after all.

My phone chimed with a text in my purse and as I bent over to retrieve it Emmett whistled loudly shooting off something about a "Happy Valley." I flipped him the bird without even a glanced in his direction and read the text from Alice. The same Alice who reassured me my top was fine.

_Be there in 5. Rose is coming too! -Alice _

Great. Now my dreaded shopping trip with Alice was going to turn into a shopping marathon where I would be double teamed to buy things I really didn't need.

_And this is a necessary trip - you are not going to wear t-shirts while staying at Edward's all week. _My phone binged again

I laughed at loud at the text, satisfied that I had in fact pissed Alice off by bringing my trusty t-shirts.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett hunched over in what appeared to be serious discussion. After a minute of unabashed ease-dropping I realized that they were just talking about Rock Band. Actually their plan to beat Jasper in Rock Band, which I guess is in fact a serious discussion to them. The guys were going to hang out at Edward's to keep him company while we shopped and the entire scene made me smile…It was the most normal things had felt in days.

Alice, Rose, and I spent the next 2 and a half hours at the mall and I had to admit that I hated it a lot less than I expected. It was fun to just spend some much needed girl-time with my best friends and they didn't go as overboard on me as I expected. We had just left Victoria's secret – cute panties are a must – and were heading towards the exit when Alice started towards the little adult store we had gotten our Halloween costumes from last year.

Now I was most certainly NOT a prude, I had needs that I took care of when warranted, but there was only one reason Alice was pulling me in here, and I did not need a vibrator while I was at Edward's freaking house.

"I am not going into that shop," I crossed my arms and even stomped my foot down. I knew I looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care. No way was Alice dragging me in there.

"Bella, I know that you didn't bring yours on the plane and I know that you are in need of some relief. Just come with me, we'll get something discreet. The Bullet is tiny, but still does the trick." Alice yanked on my arm, but I wasn't budging.

"Bella Swan get your ass in there or I'm going to call Emmett and let him know that we are buying sex toys right now. You know he won't be able to keep that shit to himself." Rosalie demanded from behind me.

I huffed dramatically and followed Alice into the sex shop, keeping my arms crossed for good measure. The last thing I wanted was Emmett, Jasper, and Edward talking about the 3 of us in a sex shop. That would only lead to trouble.

We spent the next half hour giggling like high school girls, playing with penis pins and edible underwear.

"Oooh Rose, I found the perfect accessories for your Bachelorette party!" I giggled while pointing to the back wall. The entire wall had all kinds of paraphernalia designed to use at bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Oooh, it's so pretty!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing a light-up penis tiara and placing it on top of her spiky hair, which of course sent the 3 of us into a whole new fit of giggles.

Alice and I started picking out the different things we were certainly going to be making Rose wear, giggling and laughing the entire time. Eventually we headed out of the store, after Alice and Rose _forced_ me to make a purchase. I made them pick one out and gave Alice my card to pay for it.

We drove back to Edward's in his Volvo – yeah I was still driving it – with the windows down and MMMBop blaring on the radio. We were carefree and fun and I it turns out I had actually loved this forced shopping trip.

We walked into the house and were instantly flooded with the sounds of Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing." Emmett was on drums, Jasper the guitar, and Edward was singing. I practically melted listening to him as we walked into the living room. They must have heard us come in because all 3 guys turned in our direction and Edward and I locked eyes as he kept singing…

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time_

Our trance-like fixation on one another was suddenly broken by the obnoxious screams of Jasper and Emmett, trying horribly unsuccessfully to duplicate Steven Tyler's screams. I blushed and turned away as Edward laughed and jumped in with the obnoxious screams. Rose gave me an all-knowing wink before she slapped Emmett in the back of the head, which led to him tickling her, which eventually led to them leaving to carry on with their "wrestling" elsewhere.

Alice and Jasper followed soon after, but not before Alice whispered "relieve yourself" in my ear, causing me to start giggling and avoid all eye contact with Edward. The alternative was worse…or better depending on your perspective.

He had taken his shirt off over the course of the afternoon and was sitting on the couch barefoot in nothing but a pair of low slung jeans. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming across his chest, stopping when I came to his bullet wound. He wasn't wearing his sling anymore, a good sign I guess, but the gash from where he was shot was still fresh.

I wanted to kiss every inch of him and find a way to tell him what I haven't ever been able to put into words. To show him how much I wanted him, and how sorry I was that this had all happened.

I turned instead to go upstairs to the guest bedroom, realizing that this was definitely not the time or place.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower and then I figured I could make some lasagna for dinner," I called behind me.

"Sounds great, Bella," Edwards voice was raspy from singing, as if he wasn't sexy enough just sitting there, and I was suddenly very thankful Alice had drug me into that shop.

EPOV

I watched Bella go around the corner towards the stairs and sighed in frustration as I ran my fingers through my hair.

The afternoon had actually been fun, goofing off with Jasper and Emmett. I felt almost…normal. Random memories kept flashing through my mind, but I had yet to remember anything past my parent's car accident. Which means I still didn't remember Bella and it was killing me.

I grabbed my shirt off the back of the recliner and pulled it over my head, grimacing as I did. My shoulder was a hell of a lot better, but it still hurt to lift it above my head.

I saw the way she had been looking at me when she came in, the desire in her eyes mirroring the same desire I felt. I was trying to brush it off, realizing I had been sitting there in just a pair of jeans, but she had inadvertently teased me all morning. Her hat framed the features of her face perfectly, and her hair was pulled up inside it, exposing the column of her throat. Bella looked amazing in blue and the tank she was wearing showed off her perky breasts wonderfully.

And just like that, I was hard again.

A shower actually sounded like a great idea at this point, so I climbed the stairs toward my bedroom. As I entered the upstairs hallway, a strange buzzing noise from Bella's room grabbed my attention. These walls really are paper thin and although I know the water was running, she was definitely not in the shower.

I tried not to let my mind wander and turned back to my room instead when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ed….ward…"

My mind didn't have to wander anymore. There was only one thing she could be doing in there, and she was moaning my name while doing it. Hell the fuck yes.

I had to lean against the wall for support and force myself not to barge in there for the second time today – although this time for a much different reason. Instead I went back downstairs and walked through the townhouse staring at various pictures scattered throughout the place trying desperately to find something familiar enough to give me my mind back completely. I wanted my life back, and I wanted to remember that beautiful woman calling out to me.

I just stood there and stared…

"Edward?"

I looked up to see Bella coming down my staircase in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was wet and hanging around her shoulders, she was so natural and so beautiful. But why was she here?

"Edward?" she asked again, this time with her nose wrinkled and her face in a frown.

Was she just in my shower? How long has she been here? What the fuck did I miss?

_Holy Shit!_

I remember. Bella was in town…she was taken and I stupidly didn't shoot the woman who had kidnapped her. And Alice had tricked Bella into staying here – my sister was a constant matchmaker - when I lost my memory.

Bella was standing in front of me now, the worry apparent in the features of her face and her stance. I stared at her for a moment, completely lost in myself. God I loved her. I had always known it in some form, but realizing I had almost lost her brought me from my shell.

"Edward, you're scaring me a little. Are you alright?"

I didn't answer her with words; instead I pulled her to me and kissed her, hard.

After I'm sure what was a shock, her body relaxed against me and her hands went into my hair, tugging on the roots as I backed her against the wall. I tugged on her bottom lip in silent invitation and she parted hers instantly, her tongue swirling in tune to mine. She let out a groan as we broke apart for air which turned into a moan as I trailed open kisses down her neck.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" she answered, and then suddenly straightened.

"Jesus Edward. You can't just kiss me like that; you don't even really know who I am. I'm so sorry, I should have stopped you I just didn't think and didn't process what you were doing and…"

I stopped her ramble with a peck on the lips.

"Bella, look at me."

Warm brown eyes melt burning green before she relaxed again, and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Beautiful, I remember you…"

Her eyes widened visibly before a smile broke out on her face as well and she jumped into me wrapping her arms and legs around me and squealing into my neck.

"Oh thank God! But that still doesn't explain…" she trailed off and bit her bottom lip as she glanced back down at me.

"Bella…I love you."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll respond with a teaser, but it might take me a day or two just for warning! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! Please don't throw pitchforks! I know it's been entirely too long, and the teaser I left you all with probably pissed you off. Have faith.**

**Real life has been crazy as usual...bad weather, work closing, sick kids... Sorry it's taken me so long to update. In addition to real life, I have 2 stories bouncing in my head that just won't leave me be. I won't be publishing either one until this one is at least almost finished, but I haven't abandoned this story! Keep me on Author Alert if you are interesting.**

**LEMON warning. No limes my sweets, they finally do the deed. It was really hard to write I worked for about a week on just that one part of the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own a lot of kids antibiotic prescriptions.**

* * *

My mind was reeling as I sat on the edge of the bed. Edward's confession had freaked me out and I had practically sprinted back upstairs to the guest bedroom.

I was shocked that he suddenly knew who I was, and even more shocked that he just randomly declared he loved me. That was the last thing I would expect him to say – even though I was pretty sure I felt the same way.

"Bella you cannot just stay holed up in that room all night!"

Alice was screeching into the phone at this point, sending her already trill voice to an unbearable octave. I set my cell to speakerphone and tossed it on the bed next to me.

"Well I can't very well go back down there now, Alice. I've already humiliated myself enough for one night thank you," I huffed and leaned my head back against the headboard.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your butt down there and fix this. You are not going to hide from this! I will not allow it."

I resisted the urge to giggle at Alice's attempt to be stern with me. It's just hard to take a 5-foot pixie seriously sometimes. Why had I called her again? Right, she's my best friend. And she would have figured this out somehow and then given her orders anyway. Moving back to Forks was supposed to be a positive and progressive move in my life and so far all it had brought me was one complication after another.

My stomach started rumbling, reminding me I had just promised to make lasagna for dinner. It was time to apparently put on my big girl panties and go downstairs.

"Alice I'm going to head downstairs now so please calm down. I promised I'd make lasagna and my traitorous stomach is apparently going to insist I fulfill that promise." I relented with a sigh.

"Oh thank God! Call me as soon as you've worked things out!" she rushed out dramatically.

"Sure thing dear," I mock saluted the phone on my bed, even though she couldn't see me.

"WAIT!" she suddenly shrieked, causing me to damn near fall off the bed…again.

"Good God Alice, relax. What is it?"

"Don't bother calling me tonight; I'll call you in the morning."

"Huh?"

It didn't really matter that I had no clue why that was so urgent, she had already hung up.

I made my way downstairs timidly, taking a bit longer than necessary to better look out for Edward. He must have gone up to his room because there was no sign of him anywhere.

I made my way to the kitchen and started pulling ingredients from the fridge. I stayed lost in my own thoughts for the better part of an hour which was never a good thing.

God, I was stupid. The man that had completely ruled my thoughts for the last 4 years, even when we were worlds apart had just told me he loved me. I was never good at facing things – I ran first and thought later – and I was terrified that I had just paid the greatest price for it.

The oven timer buzzed and I pulled the lasagna out setting it lightly on the stovetop.

"Smells good."

Edward's voice broke me through the endless cycle of thoughts and caused me to accidentally slam the oven door.

"Bella, I think you may be the most skittish person I've ever been around," he chuckled as he moved towards me, reaching for my face.

I backed against the counter and gave a puzzled stare as his thumb traced just below my mouth.

"Sauce," he explained as he licked the sauce from his thumb.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted before I could lose my courage.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella," Edward replied as he started dividing the lasagna. "I don't know what came over me, but I should be the one apologizing. I should not have come on to you so strongly like that."

"So you didn't mean it?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment I couldn't help but feel.

"Oh no, I meant it. I could not have gone about it in a worse way, but the sentiment is true regardless. But I think this is probably not the time to talk about all of this. Why don't we go eat and see if there is a movie or something on? This smells amazing, I've always loved your lasagna," he told me while holding a plate in each hand.

Before I could have the chance to doubt myself or over think anything I reached around Edward's neck and pulled him to me, crashing my lips to his. The plates fell to the floor and shattered as Edward grabbed my ass and lifted me against him. He backed me against the fridge and we both gasped for air we needed but didn't want to take. His lips never left me and he trailed kisses down my jaw line to my ear, biting and licking along the way.

"Bella," he whispered against my ear.

"Tell me if you don't really want this," he continued, "because I'm not going to be able to stop soon."

I gasped as he bit down on my ear and wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him.

"I love you too, Edward," I admitted between moans.

I swear I heard him growl at me, before suddenly releasing me onto the floor.

"God, I'm sorry. I know you're probably confused and I just keep messing this all up." I started to babble.

Edward silenced me with a kiss, a deep kiss that had me melting and forgetting what I was sorry for in the first place. Just as I pulled my hands through his hair he pulled back and stopped kissing me.

"Bella, I put you down so we can go to my room. I'm not going to fuck you on the side of the fridge."

I felt my cheeks burn as I adjusted my clothes back to their proper places and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs, the lasagna and shattered plates long forgotten. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to me with hooded eyes.

"Scratch that," he began as he lifted me up bridal style sending me into a fit of giggles. "I'm not going to fuck you on the side of the fridge…yet."

His declaration immediately sent dirty visions in my mind and I was now beyond aroused…if that were even possible.

Edward sat me down on the bed and pulled my shirt up over my head, leaning me back and wasting no time trailing kisses down my chest and stomach. When he reached the edge of my pants he slid his tongue inside the seam and licked from one side to the other.

"OFF." He demanded.

He bit down on the seam of my pants and looked to my face, waiting for permission. I gave barely a nod and he pulled them down right along with my panties in one swift motion. He ran his palms under my calves and propped my legs up and apart.

I bit down on my lip as he placed wet kisses starting at my knee and working up the inside of my thigh, then licked the crease of my hip before going to the other leg and repeating the same process. By the time he got to the top of my other leg I was soaked in anticipation.

"Beautiful?"

"Mmmmm," was the only response I could manage.

"Can I taste you?"

"Holy fuuuuuck." My outburst turned into a moan as I felt him taste me where and successfully fulfilling harbored fantasies years in the making. His tongue circled and swirled and before I knew it I could feel the tingles of pleasure growing stronger and stronger, waiting to burst.

He pushed two fingers inside of me, twisting and curling upwards and hitting that spot. God bless that spot. I felt the hum of pleasure continuing to build and I moaned in response, wanting to explode and yet preserve the pleasure for as long as I could.

"Come for me, beautiful." Edward murmured into my crevices and it was the last push I needed. My world exploded and my hips bucked uncontrollably as I let go and bursted with pleasure.

I calmed down after a minute and Edward started kissing back up my stomach. My ache for him had only grown stronger and I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me, yanking his mouth to mine and tasting myself on his lips.

"In. I need you inside me." I begged shamelessly into his mouth.

In one swift movement he had taken off the rest of his clothes and was perched on top of me, a masterpiece laid out just for me. I ran my nails up the muscles of his stomach, across his shoulders and down his back before resting my hands on his hips.

"Bella, I don't have protection here…I um…I haven't had a need for it."

He actually looked embarrassed while I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I pulled him as close as I could and panted into his ear.

"I have an IUD and I'm clean…tested last fall and no one since then." I sucked his ear lobe then pulled it into my mouth, biting ever so slightly.

His body relaxed onto mine and he grazed his teeth along my jaw line.

"I'm clean. I get tested every year at the hospital; and no one since my last test." He told me as he nipped.

I did a mental fist pump and then heaved myself over so that I was on top of him, leaning forward and kissing his chest across his heart, my hair falling around my face.

He fisted my hair and pulled me to him as I slid down onto his length and we both moaned in the pleasure of him inside of me. In that moment I could feel everything he felt, and I knew without a doubt he had been wanting this as much as I had.

Edward grabbed my hips as I started to ride him slowly, locking eyes with him. I swiveled almost methodically as he used his hands to guide me in the right places. I raked my hands across his chest, marveling in the definition as I felt the pleasure coursing through my body.

Edward sat us up suddenly, pulling his arms around me and I wrapped my legs around him. Every inch of skin that could touch was touching as our bodies turned slick with sweat and he guided me up and down gently.

I closed my eyes involuntarily as the sensations because almost too much.

"Look at me Bella," his voice was a raspy whisper and I stared into endless green straight to his soul.

He put his hand between us and teased my clit with his fingers, sending me over the edge and screaming his name. As my walls clenched around him I felt his own release follow and I held onto him as if my life depended on it.

We sat like that for an unknown amount of time, as Edward kissed my neck and shoulders softly, tracing his fingertips up and down my back, completely enraptured in the moment. Eventually we got cleaned up and crawled into his bed.

"I really do love you, ya know." I told him as laid on the bed and curled into his side with my head on his chest.

"As I you." He answered simply and wrapped his arms around me.

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I slept the entire night.

* * *

**Please, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
